The X Factor (series 11)
The X Factor is a music competition to find new singing talent; the winner of which receives a cash prize of 250,000 credits and, for the first time, a record deal with the newly opened RCA Records. The eleventh series ran between August and December 2019, making it the longest series of X Factor to date. The series was won by Seb Davis, mentored by returning judge Lewis Dawson. Judges and Host Series 11 was originally set to air in January 2019, however following complications it was pushed back to the summer. By July 2019, it was confirmed that Kendall Madero would be returning to the judging panel alongside Rogan. It was also confirmed that popstar Gina Riedell, '''sister of Mia Riedell, would be joining the line-up. During the Los Angeles auditions, '''Lewis Dawson was confirmed as the fourth judge. The host was additionally confirmed as Micki, returning for her third series. Selection process Auditions Producers have confirmed that arena auditions would still be used for Series 11. These auditions have been confirmed to take place in Manchester and London, as well as auditions being held overseas in the USA. During the Manchester auditions, Jess Woods returned to the judging panel for a guest stint, as well as fashion mogul and socialite Sarah West. During the LA auditions, Lewis Dawson officially returned to the panel. Only three judges were present during the London auditions at The SSE Arena, Wembley. Bootcamp Six Chair Challenge Contestants will fight for one of six seats, representing places at the Judges Houses. Before singing, they will be split into four categories, with each category mentored by one of the judges. Judges Houses Contestants will head to the judges houses, where they will all sing in front of their mentor for them to be cut down to 2 in each category. Live Shows The live rounds will take place at LH2 Studios London, and The SSE Arena, Wembley for the final. Results summary Week 1: (26/27 October) * Theme: Guilty pleasures The three acts with the fewest votes were announced as the bottom three, with the Dunkin Save available to save one act only. The remaining two acts then performed in the final showdown for the judges' votes. Due to an unforeseen circumstance, Kyle Willis did not perform this week but was given an unconditional pass to the next week. Judges' votes to eliminate * Rogan: Williams, backed his own act: Mitari and Nobuyuki. * Dawson: Mitari and Nobuyuki, backed his own act, Aya Williams. * Riedell: Williams, gave no reason. * Madero: Williams, gave no reason. Week 2 (2/3 November) * Theme: Disco Fever The three acts with the fewest votes were announced as the bottom three, with the Dunkin Save available to save one act only. The remaining two acts then performed in the final showdown for the judges' votes. It was announced that Mitari and Nobuyuki had withdrawn from the competition due to personal reasons prior to this live show. They were due to sing Enough is Enough by Donna Summer and Barbara Streisand. Judges' votes to eliminate * Riedell: Willis, backed her own act: West * Madero: West, backed her own act: Willis * Dawson: Willis, said that Willis' production was underwhelming. * Rogan: Willis, gave no reason. Week 3 (9/10 November) * Theme: Movie Night This week, contestants were required to sing a song from a movie. The three acts with the fewest votes were announced as the bottom three, with the Dunkin Save available to save one act only. The remaining two acts then performed in the final showdown for the judges' votes. This was the last week the Dunkin' Save was available. Judges' votes to eliminate * Rogan: West, backed his own act: The S Sisters * Riedell: The S Sisters, backed her own act: Skylar West * Madero: West, gave no reason. * Dawson: The S Sisters, said he wanted to take it back to the public vote. With the acts in the bottom two receiving two votes each, the result went to deadlock and reverted to the earlier public vote. The S Sisters were eliminated as the act with the fewest public votes. Week 4 (23 November) - Semi Final * Theme: Habbo Heroes / Audition song Contestants had to perform one song originally performed by one of their Habbo Heroes, alongside their original audition song to get them to the final. There was no sing-off this week, and the results relied entirely on the public vote. This week, Ayna Idell joined the judging panel as a guest. The two acts with the fewest votes were eliminated immediately, and the remaining two moved onto the Grand Finale. Finals * Theme: Christmas song; Duets; Song of the Series * Guest Performers: Triple X